


Sleep well, Hyung

by lxstinthedream



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And so is Jooheon, Based on the last Monchannel, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeypup, JooHyuk, Kihyun is mentioned once, M/M, Minhyuk is so adorable, Monsta X members are mentioned, i don't know what to tag, it's cute I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Minhyuk is tired and his boyfriend helps him.





	Sleep well, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I write something in English and there could be some grammar mistakes. ;; I'm so sorry, English is not my first language :c But I hope you enjoy it!!

All the seven members from Monsta X haven’t stopped travelling since they started their second world tour. They’ve been performing in more than ten countries and cities, they’ve met a lot of their fans and they’ve enjoyed the little moments of freedom in which they could be the tourists they’ve always wanted to be. For them, it was difficult to travel just for fun. Of course they had enough days to rest while they were in Korea, but they usually spend that time visiting their families or sleeping —Hyungwon could do both at once—.

 

At that weekend they were on Thailand. On Saturday, they took a plane to Bangkok from Incheon Airport and it didn’t took long for them to go to the venue where the K-CON was taking place. And, specially that day, Minhyuk was so clingy with Jooheon. It wasn’t a secret anymore that they were dating, even Monbebe had noticed they way the looked at each other, the grins in their faces and the knowing looks shared by the others; however, they haven’t confirmed it out loud. After what happened in Cube with EDawn and Hyuna, the couple didn’t want their members to be in trouble. 

 

“I hate it when the staff doesn't take us nearby seats on the plane” said the older boy, hugging his boyfriend tightly. “I can’t kiss you as much as I want!” his tone of voice was a cute, demanding one, like a kid waiting for his parents to get him a chocolate candy. 

 

“You’re so funny, baby” the rapper cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands and pecked his lips. “You can kiss me now and you’re not doing it” 

 

“That's because I’m tired. We didn’t sleep at all last night and the plane’s seats were so uncomfortable” Minhyuk pouted while hiding his face on Jooheon’s shoulder. “Can we go there and lie down for a bit?” he asked, pointing at a black couch that was a few metres next to them.

 

“Let’s go, Minnie” the younger boy pecked the singer’s forehead and took his hand, then he intertwined their fingers and started walking with him. The right moment they reached the couch, Minhyuk threw himself to the leather surface and stayed with his face looking up the ceiling and his eyes closed.

 

“Come here” he asked his boyfriend while opening his arms and waiting for Jooheon to lie down above him. A cute pout was formed in his lips and the rapper couldn’t help to kiss him cutely. He loved Min’s lips, they were soft and they had a sweet taste, maybe because of the lipstick he used that morning when they were still in their dorm getting ready to go to the airport. It didn’t take long for Minhyuk’s arms to hug Jooheon when he lied with his boyfriend.

 

“How clingy are you today! Has something happened?” Jooheon chuckled, staring at Minhyuk’s face with a beautiful spark on his eyes.

 

“I told you, I’m tired…” the older idol answered in a low voice, almost a whisper. It wasn’t difficult to notice the tiredness in his voice, not even the makeup could cover the dark circles under his eyes, all of it due to their lack of rest.

 

“We have left like an hour till our sound test, you can sleep” he softly caressed the red haired boy's skin with his fingers, trying his best for Minhyuk to relax. Then, like he did almost ten months or so ago, he started to sing a song he knew it helped Minhyuk to fall asleep. “I’ll be here”

 

“Thank you” muttered the taller guy, turning his head a little just to have it in between Jooheon’s face and the leather surface. Even before the rapper started singing, Minhyuk was already sleeping.  “ _ How cute you look like this _ ” Jooheon thought, caressing his boyfriend’s skin again. It was so smooth and delicate it seemed it was going to break, like a piece of porcelain. The red haired was beautiful, really beautiful inside and outside, and Jooheon was glad he was able to meet him, to work with him and to love him. To be his boyfriend.

 

“I love you so much, Minnie, never forget that, okay? I love you and I’ll always do. I hope we can tell our fans about this soon, because I can’t wait to kiss you in front of them just to let them know I have the most beautiful boyfriend” he spoke in a low voice, and then he rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s. He closed his eyes and couldn’t help to fall asleep too. And, without him knowing, his hand hold tightly Minhyuk’s one, as a gesture that showed how strong their love was.

 

Meanwhile, their members were looking at them and smiling. Jooheon and Minhyuk made a very beautiful couple and they knew they would be together for ages. It all seemed a romantic movie: they met each other at a random restaurant before their debut and they ended up together on the same survival show, and finally they both were part of the new Starship’s boyband. As Kihyun had said many times before, it was all due to destiny and the red thread that was tied to their pinkies. At that moment, the main vocalist couldn't help to take his iPhone from his pocket and took a picture. Those two made him believe that love was something real and it helped him to confess to Changkyun, but that was another story that not even their members knew about.


End file.
